


Dahlia

by amamiya_toki



Series: Song of the Sun [8]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki
Summary: Nikaidou Yamato has always believed that happiness is not something for him. He was satisfied with being satisfied, living his life with the cynical outlook that he is accustomed to. However, when he reunites with the man that he had once pushed out of his life, he begins to find that something within him is beginning to change. Good or bad he does not know, but he had decided to reject it with all his might.





	Dahlia

**Author's Note:**

> **Written in Yamato's POV**

If I had to name the worst thing I had ever done in my life, it would be falling in love with a person I should never have set my eyes upon.

You know how it is always like in dating sims. A male protagonist, a seemingly normal person with exceptional qualities, would find himself surrounded by many girls. Often, he is supported and encouraged by a classmate or friend: a fellow male who is as normal as any guy you can find on the street. Hence begins his romantic pursuit of the maiden of his choice, and after a series of events that serve to deepen their relationship, he would finally reach his happy end with her.

Well, that is all fine and dandy, but has anyone ever once spared a thought for that friend, who took a step back and buried his own pride and feelings solely because he was aware that his own happy ending with the protagonist was something that would never exist?

No, not once, I am sure.

And, no matter how you look at it, I am just like that pitiable person.

Well, it cannot be helped. That was how things were meant to be, since the very beginning. 

Some call it fate. 

Others, destiny. 

But if you ask me, those are just sweet words only meant to beautify and conceal the hidden truth.

It is plainly, and simply, irony.

And nothing else.

In the world we live in today, human beings are no longer distinguished by their primary sex—male or female. The only exception that remains, however, is their physical appearance. From their capabilities to their place in society, and the unspoken rules that govern their everyday lives, everything is now determined by one's secondary sex. 

According to the textbook provided to every child in their sixth grade, humans… well, scientifically homo sapiens developed their secondary sex as a product of evolution. This phenomenon was theorised to be indirectly caused by the industrial revolution, which despite its benefits to mankind brought with it a steep decline in birth rates. This was later worsened by the two world wars. Because of this, men can too become pregnant and give birth to children; while some women were able to impregnate fellow women. The first recorded case of a male Omega and his pregnancy appeared sometimes in the 1960s, and soon many similar cases were observed all over the world.

About seventy or so years later, it is now part of the norm of the society we live in today. Alphas are exceptional and talented and capable. Omegas are, to many people, a hindrance and nothing but trouble, if you ignore the fact that all they are good for is baby making.

Betas are normal.

There is no other word that can describe them.

And I believe that I, like any other Beta, can only remain as being that.

In the first place, it is much too troublesome trying to fight against the flow, the truth of how things really should be.

I know well enough that if I tried to do that, all I would end up doing is hurting myself again. I already learnt my lesson the hard way the first time around, and am not so stupid that I would make the same mistake twice when I am aware of the consequences.

I cannot remember who it was who said that the most difficult choice was always the best, but I firmly believe in that. That is why I made that decision back then, and I have no regrets.

All there was left behind from those days, the prime of my youth is a bitter feeling that never fades.  

I am fine with that.

It is simply a matter of learning to live with it, and that is exactly what I have done.

After all, I am a person who is neither fortunate nor blessed.

That is why everything is fine the way it is.

No doubt about it.

**"Prologue" end**

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim and it's a matter of "if I'm in the mood to, then I'll continue writing" thing for the time being. The idea came as I was leaving the office. To note, I did try writing a short story for the Gaku/Yama pair but I'm not even close to ten percent done (partially because I am also working on the twins' birthday fic now).
> 
> The weekly updates for Ryuu and Sougo's story, ['At first glance'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736393/chapters/34065738) holds priority over all other fics so I'm focusing on that first.


End file.
